


Perfect (We'll love you just the way you are if you're perfect)

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Angst, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Love, Multi, Pain, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not good at summaries, Someone from Felicity's past comes back, but that person is also from Oliver's and Sara's past. How will that affect our team arrow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect (We'll love you just the way you are if you're perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> I got really bored, and I started writing and this chapter just came out. I think it would be interesting along with Slade in the show if a new player comes along and that player links team arrow together more so than ever. Reviews are always welcome. So here it is chapter one. I don't own anything but the plot. I wrote this before we found out what Felicity's mom's name was, and I recently found this story and remember I posted it on FF, so I decided to post it here.

A man got off a plane and entered the Starling City terminal. He grabbed his luggage and heading over to the lady behind the counter. He handed her his passport, " Business of pleasure?" She asked scanning his passport. He smiled at her "A little bit of both." he answered taking back the passport she handed him. She smiled "Well Mr. Smoak, welcome to Starling city.", he nodded and walked away to a car that was waiting for him outside the airport. As he got in the driver asked " Where to sir?", "To Snow garden Institute." he answered, the driver took off.

The car pulled up to the door of the Institute and stopped, he had gotten out of the car and went inside. "May I help you?" one of the staff members asked him, "Yes, I'm here to see my wife. Last name Smoak." he said. The staff member typed on the computer, " Her room is A310 and she has her own room." the staff member stated. "Thank you." he said and left for the room, he knocked before he entered. The woman in the room was just staring out the window, he walked over to her and sat down next to her "I'm back, I found it but I lost a key ingredient, I will get it again." he told her. "My husband left, he left to find a cure.' she paused and turned and looked at him ' he called and told me." she added, " I know, sweetheart." he said.

She continued, " Our daughter left too. She said she was going to college, she works for a young man who keeps her busy.", she turned back to the window. He stood up walked over to the table and picked up her file, "Don't worry Jessica, we'll be a family again. I promise." he told her as he flipped through the file looking for a number. He pulled out his cell when he found the number he was looking for in the emergency contact section, he dialed the number and held it up to his ear. The other end picked up, " Hello princess." he turned and faced the window, " We should catch up. I have a lot to tell you." he added. He smiled at her responses, "Good.".

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short I will shot for a longer one next chapter. I keep forgetting that when I write on paper it looks longer than it actually is. As I said before reviews are always welcome, let me know some of your ideas. like should they have a family dinner or something. write you later.


End file.
